


Someone's Gonna Give In, But It's Not Gonna Be Me!

by deathbysandblk



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: This one goes out to singlemaltbitch who requested I write a broccoli AU fic. I really hope you enjoy this!





	Someone's Gonna Give In, But It's Not Gonna Be Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to singlemaltbitch who requested I write a broccoli AU fic. I really hope you enjoy this!

Kurt had spent the evening making a nice meal to surprise Zisteau with when he got home. It had taken a while, but he had finally finished shortly before Zisteau walked in the door.

“Mmmm, something smells good,” Zisteau said, enveloping Kurt in a giant bear hug.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that! It’s country fried steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and broccoli.”

Zisteau made a face.

Kurt looked at him dubiously. “What?”

“You expect me to eat broccoli?”

“Aww, does little Zisteau not like broccoli?” asked Kurt condescendingly.

“Jerk,” said Zisteau, pouting. “But, no, actually. I hate broccoli. Always have.”

“Well, I think it’s about time we change that,” Kurt said as he put a plate down in front of where Zisteau had previously taken a seat. 

Zisteau frowned, looking repulsed.

“No,” he said simply. “I am not eating that.”

“Fine,” Kurt said with a sly smile on his face. “Then, you can’t kiss me.”

Zisteau gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

Kurt shrugged. “I mean, you know I love kissing you, but I wouldn’t want you to get sick or something because you didn’t eat your veggies.”

“Okay, so you’re mocking me and refusing to kiss me?! That’s just cruel.”

“Eat your broccoli. Then we’ll talk,” said Kurt, finishing his meal and going into the kitchen to rinse off his plate. 

Zisteau sat with his arms crossed and let out a huffy sigh. “Whyyyy are you doing this?!”

“I worked really hard on that meal and I want you to eat all of it!” Kurt laughed. “Haha, actually, I just really get a kick out bugging you.”

“You’re mean,” Zisteau grumbled. “Why does it matter if I eat this stinkin’ old broccoli anyway? Why are you insistent upon it?”

“It’s important to eat vegetables particularly broccoli because it’s high in antioxidants which reduce the chance of getting cancer, plus it’s been proven to fight heart disease. Also, it’s cute little trees!   
Who wouldn’t want to eat that?”

“Okay, first off, who said anything about me having heart disease? Next, I wouldn’t! That’s kind of the point…”

“Zisteau, it doesn’t hurt to try to prevent heart disease, whether you have it or not. Look, you can do this the easy way or the hard way. I will sit here until you make a decision, but you do not get any kisses from me until you eat broccoli!”

Zisteau got a mischievous look on his face and ate a piece of broccoli. 

“Okay, I technically ate broccoli! Kiss, now?”

Kurt just shook his head. “Oooh, you’re a clever one, aren’t you? Nice try, but you have to eat all of the broccoli!”

“Kuuuuuuuuuuurt.”

“I’m done arguing with you.” Kurt said as he pulled out a newspaper and started to read it. Occasionally, he would see Zisteau look at him, but look back down when he looked up. It was as if he was internally weighing his options. 

Kurt checked his watch. Had they seriously been sitting here for an hour?

“Zisteau, stop being a big baby and eat your damn broccoli!”

“Someone’s grumpy, probably because they miss these lips! Hey, you brought that upon yourself. You know what, maybe I won’t eat this broccoli! Maybe I’ll just sit here for hours staring at you, willing you to come kiss me because I think you’ll give in before I will.”

Just to prove his point, he stood up, grabbed his plate, and dumped the broccoli in the trash. Then he put on chapstick right in front of Kurt’s face.

“Have fun eating the broccoli out of the trash because there’s no way in hell I’m losing. This is a battle now.”

The two sat glaring at each other for a long time. Then Zisteau got sad and said,

“Aww, I really have to eat trash broccoli, don’t I? I give up, Kurt! I need to kiss you!”

Zisteau went for the trash can and Kurt yelled,

“Ewww! Please don’t do that! Come here,” he said, giving in.

Zisteau heaved a sigh of relief and kissed Kurt passionately. Kurt returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. The two kept kissing, only stopping for air occasionally. They moved into the living room and started making out on the couch. 

“You were right,” said Kurt breathlessly. “I almost gave up so many times, but I was just too stubborn.”

“So…no more broccoli?”

Kurt laughed. “No more broccoli!”

“Back to kissing now?”

“Totally!”


End file.
